onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 May 2013
11:27 joe dont :P 11:27 had him and the actor ranked last at some point 11:27 hes changed to just main now tho 11:27 don't see why 11:28 his least fave i think is doc, lol 11:28 he hates doc for some reason 11:28 oh yh :P 11:28 i like henry and tony 11:28 no complaints there 11:29 emma, regina and rumple have to be on everyones fav row 11:30 mhm 11:30 i hate saying aurora with english accent 11:30 so hard 11:30 sounds horrible 11:30 such a pretty name but in english it sounds horrible 11:30 :P 11:30 how would u say it? 11:31 well 11:31 you'd have to hear it i guess 11:31 lemme find a youtube 11:32 lol i found the entire film on br dub 11:32 do they even say her name in the film? :P 11:32 i cant remember her or the prince speaking in the film 11:33 yeah i have no idea 11:33 i'm looking for it 11:33 but they do, they even sing a pretty song 11:33 once upon a dream 11:33 yh 11:34 bah they call her rosa 11:34 briar rose 11:35 oh yh, i remember that 11:36 lol 11:36 maleficent's minions were looking for a baby 11:36 morons :p 11:39 im gonna head now 11:39 night :) 11:39 oh :/ 11:39 good night ben 11:45 hi 11:45 Hey Applegirl 11:45 and Rena Boss 11:45 hello 11:45 how can i add stills to a gallery? 11:45 did you take the screencaps yourself ? 11:45 I want to help out for Season 1 11:45 no not yet 11:45 but i will 11:46 i will go on Netflix and then watch a video and take screen shots 11:46 is that allowed? 11:46 so you're using netflix to take screencaps ? 11:46 yeah 11:46 it's fine 11:46 k 11:46 do you remember the naming format for the photos ? 11:46 what do i name the pics 11:46 no 11:46 ok, i'll give an example 11:46 i didnt understand 11:46 ok 11:47 like ... 102Emma.jpg 11:47 1 = season one 11:47 02 = the second episode 11:47 ohhhhhh 11:47 yeah 11:47 thats easier 11:47 then i just submitted a pic that had the wrong format 11:47 opps 11:47 oops 11:47 oh 11:47 i submitted it for regina 11:47 her new pic 11:48 hey lady 11:48 i didn't know you came here 11:48 you have a white line on your photo, scarlet. 11:48 soory 11:48 sorry 11:48 it's preferred we don't have lines. it's ok :D 11:48 is that bad 11:48 can you edit it or something 11:49 oh i see it 11:49 :/ 11:49 i come here because it is my chance to be on a ouat wikiand don't see some crazy guys << 11:49 ? 11:49 sorry 11:49 lady?? 11:49 what the 11:49 ? 11:49 she's a junky lady, what of it? 11:49 whatevs 11:49 never mind 11:51 yeah i'm junky and the other wiki is a place for angels yes << 11:52 what now? 12:05 dsghjk 12:15 silence... 12:21 well i'm gonna go 12:22 good night everyone :) 2013 05 26